finalfantasytcgfandomcom-20200223-history
Lesson 7: Other Ability Terms
General EX Burst When a card with an EX in the corner goes in the Damage Zone, it triggers an EX Burst. EX Bursts go on the stack and trigger Auto abilities, but Summons and abilities can't be used until the EX Burst resolves. If it's a Summon, the EX Burst is the Summon. If it's a Character, the EX Burst is the Character's "enters the Field" Auto ability. Search Look through your deck for a set of cards matching the number and descriptions indicated by the ability. Put them aside and shuffle your deck. The ability will indicate what you should do with the cards afterwards. Even if a card is in your deck, you don't need to find it. Entering the Field Whenever a card which was not in any Field is put in a Field through any means, it triggers "enters the Field" Auto abilities. Freeze A Frozen character doesn't become active during their controller's next Active Phase. Characters Overdrive When paying a Character's cost to put it on the Field, if that Character has Overdrive, you can choose to pay the Overdrive cost in addition to the Character's cost to give the Character the following ability. Forwards Brave This Forward doesn't Dull when it attacks. Haste This Forward can attack and use abilities with the (Dull) icon even if you haven't had control of it since the beginning of this turn. Pre-emptive Strike When this Forward attacks or Blocks, if its opponent doesn't have Pre-emptive Strike, this Forward deals its damage first. If any opposing Forward breaks due to this damage, that Forward doesn't deal damage back. Level UP When this Forward Breaks a Forward opponent controls or deals damage to a player, you may put this Forward in the Break Zone. if you do, search for 1 Forward with the same name as this Forward and put it on the Field Dulled. Link When this Forward enters the Field, you can put a Forward with the listed element and at most the listed cost on the Field. Awakening Pay the cost to search for 1 Character with the same name as this Forward and put it on the Field. This ability can only be used during your turn. Junction By paying the listed cost and removing 1 Summon in your hand from the game, this Forward becomes Junctioned. This Forward remains Junctioned as long as the Summon is still removed from the game. A Junctioned Forward can't Junction again. Combination This is a Field ability. When playing this card from your hand, as part of the cost, you can remove up to 1 of each of the listed card names from your Break Zone. If you do, reduce the cost of this card by the listed number. Backups Haste This Backup can Dull for CP and use abilities with the (Dull) icon even if you haven't had control of it since the beginning of this turn. Assist When this Backup enters the Field, put it in the Break Zone. If you do, resolve the following instructions. You can choose not to use Assist. It then doesn't go on the Stack. Job Change By paying the listed cost you can put 1 Backup of cost equal to or less than the listed number from your hand on the Field. This ability can only be used during your turn. Monsters Blue Magic Blue Magic is used from your hand. Pay the listed cost and discard this card to put the effect on the Stack. Summons War God When you summon this Summon, as part of the cost, you can choose to put 1 Forward with the listed Job in the Break Zone to reduce the cost of the Summon by the cost of the Forward. This can't reduce the cost to 0. Items Remove Pay the listed cost to return this Item to your hand.